Several unique cytoskeletal and extracellular matrix proteins associated with corneal wound healing have been identified. cDNA clones containing sequences complementary to mRNAs of some of these proteins have been determined. Partial amino acid sequences of their DNAs is underway. These data will be used to determine whether the proteins under investigation have sequences that match any of the reported sequences using sequence databases available at the Pittsburgh Supercomputing Center. The software packages available at the center will also be used for characterizing special features of the structure of these proteins.